


Sense

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One thing from each of the five senses that Jared and Jensen love about each other.





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks go to my awesome buddy Sue who has helped create a few of the funny moments in the chapters and also told me it was when filming Wendigo that Jensen smacked himself in the face with the shotgun. *smishes her*

  
Author's notes: These are the five things that Jensen loves about Jared.  


* * *

Taste. 

Sugar. Every time Jensen kisses Jared he tastes like candy. Jensen tries to eat healthily and watch his weight but he feels like he gets a sugar-rush just from tasting Jared's mouth. He loves it when Jared eats Red Hots. He feels the tingle-burn when they kiss and thinks he'll never be able to get enough of that sensation. When he and Jared are apart, when their jobs take them to opposite sides of the country, Jensen just orders a cinnamon bun and smiles as he remembers the last time he tasted anything as sweet. 

Sight. 

The secret smile that Jared has when it's just him and Jensen alone. Jensen swears 8 ways from Sunday that when Jared lets loose with that smile he needs sunglasses. They were in bed the last time he saw it. Jared always comes out with the stupidest jokes when they're laying next to each other. Jared was stretched out on Jensen's left side, one finger tracing the ridges of Jensen's ear. "I like this freckle the best," he said, pressing his finger lightly against Jensen's skin. "I think I'll call it Boner, because every time I see it I get one." Jensen managed to not laugh for all of three seconds and then he was clutching his stomach and tears were streaming down his face. Yeah, Jared comes up with the stupidest jokes when he and Jensen are in bed, but Jensen loves them because Jared has that smile when he tells each one. 

Touch. 

They were filming Wendigo and Jensen was supposed to take Dean's shotgun out of the trunk. Unfortunately it got stuck and ended smacking him in the face. Jared was right there asking him if he was okay. Jensen, not wanting to seem like a wimp, grunted that he was but didn't take his arm away from his face. Jared pulled his arm away, took Jensen's head in his hand, told him he wasn't bleeding and then did something that shocked but delighted Jensen. He kissed the reddening patch of skin ever so softly. They both broke into smiles and laughed along with the crew, but inside Jensen was glowing. 

Sound. 

It's not really a sound that Jensen loves about Jared, but really a lack of sound. When they are making love Jared is so quiet. A total opposite of the moans and grunts and filthy words that spill from his lips when it's urgent, needy sex. The gasps and soft sighs as they are lost in each other makes Jensen feel like he's floating. 

Smell. 

Just like the fact that Jared tastes like sugar, he also smells sweet. Whenever Jensen gets close to him, whether to kiss him or hold his hand or press his face into Jared's neck, Jensen smells that wonderful coconut scent of Jared's shampoo. He takes in deep breaths of the scent he once would have thought of as feminine, but now he knows is pure _Jared._


	2. Jared

  
Author's notes: The five things that Jared loves about Jensen. I rewrote the last sense for Jared as I really wasn't happy with it as it was. It's still the same, but I just changed the wording around.  


* * *

Taste. 

Jensen is probably the most considerate boyfriend in the world. He always manages to wake up five minutes before Jared so that he can brush his teeth and slip back between the sheets as Jared is stirring. The first kiss of the day always tastes of mint for Jared and he'll never get tired of that. 

Sight. 

Jared has visited a few fan sites and knows the things that girls, women and a few men love about Jensen. Some of them are weird. Jensen's bow-legs, the scar on his chin and the silver ring he wears on his right hand being among the most unusual. But Jared agrees 100 % with people who love Jensen's freckles. He doesn't know why he adores them, he knows that they're just clusters of pigment. But that doesn't stop his from staring at them, stroking and licking them. He will always remember the first time he saw Jensen fully naked. Saw that every single inch of his skin was freckled, he swore to himself he would map, memorise and taste each one. 

Touch. 

Jared loves the feather light tickle of Jensen's eyelashes against his cheek when they kiss. The ghost sensation of the delicate hair against his skin sends a shiver racing along his spine. 

Sound. 

Jensen has pretty much perfected his Cali accent. But there are still times when it slips. Jared takes note that when they're filming a particularly emotional scene Jensen starts to round his vowels in the way that only a full-blooded Texan does. Or when Jensen's had too much beer, or tequila, or both. He slurs his words and he's in pure Richardsonian mode. But Jared's favourite is when he and Jensen are alone. When they are kissing soft and slow, whispering sweet nothings and Jared is hit by the full force of Jensen's accent. He should be used to it, being a Texas boy himself, but something about the gruff whisperings touch him in a way that nothing has before. 

Smell. 

Jared has a leather kink. After a hard day filming he loves to slide into his lovers arms, head down so his nose is pressed to Jensen's neck. Inhaling deep the earthy smell of _DeanJensenMine._


End file.
